1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to systems and methods for measuring objects, and particularly to a system and method for measuring gaps between object parts.
2. Description of Related Art
Measurement is an important phase in the manufacturing process and is closely interrelated to product quality. In recent years, image measuring machines have been used to obtain a point cloud of an object by scanning a large number of points on a surface of the object, processing the point cloud, and subsequently extracting boundary elements including boundary points and boundary characteristics of the object, in order to form a profile image of the object.
The quality of the whole object may be determined by checking whether a profile image and an actual image of the object can be aligned. However, the method cannot provide measurement of gaps between where two parts of an object join, especially for irregular parts with unique positions.